


i dare you to kiss me

by calarinanis



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, International Kissing Day, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calarinanis/pseuds/calarinanis
Summary: Gisela has a challenge for Uhtred and he's happy to oblige. Written for the @tlkfanficfest's 'International Kissing Day' event.
Relationships: Gisela/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	i dare you to kiss me

The cobbled stone of the church felt cold beneath her feet despite the wooden slippers upon her feet though her heart was alight with desire. She had felt the soft blossoming of love within her heart for the Lord Uhtred since he had delivered Guthred back to her though they were seldom left alone. He had left a message with her lady, asking for her to meet him in the church as it was the only place that she could sit with him freely without the eye of her brother and his advisors upon him. 

“My lady,” She heard his voice, a handsome sound, greet her as she took a seat in the pew beside him. “I am glad to see you have come.”

“I would not ignore you, Lord Uhtred.” Her voice was level though she felt a strange kind of exhilaration within her body. 

“I am glad to hear it, lady,” His face curved into a smirk and those blue eyes danced with mischief. “I thought you might be afraid of being seen with me.”

“I am afraid of nothing,” She turned to meet his eyes, aware of the thumping in her heart. 

“I wish I could believe you, lady,” He whispered. His breath was warm, the feel of his body next to hers sending strange feelings down to her spine. 

"You do not believe me?" said Gisela. She felt a smile settle upon her own lips. “Then, I dare you to kiss me.”

"My lady, you should not tempt me.” He took her hand and she felt the roughness of his palms against her own soft hands. “I will not be able to stop.”

Seized by the feelings within her heart, she kissed him. His lips were softer than she had imagined as she acted on the instincts running wild within her mind. She took pleasure when he reciprocated, his hands reaching up to cradle her face. Salt clung to her lips as she tasted him, a mixture of sweat and blood and something she did not know. Desire swam between her thighs, a wetness that was new and yet so pleasurable, as they broke apart for a moment to breathe. She felt the flush within her cheeks and the warmth within her body as he kissed her again, this time more tender and yet somehow more delightful.

“Is this proof enough, Lord Uhtred?” She asked with a pant as she moved back despite the ache within her body. 

“I think I may need another demonstration, my lady,” He said as he caressed her face, causing a new yearning to shoot through her body. 

“Marry me and I will be happy to oblige, Lord Uhtred,” She stood up, carefully lifting her dress as she began to walk away. 

She did not glance back though she felt his keen eyes upon her back as she pulled on her furs, making sure to cover her face with the hood. The night’s air acted as a balm, cooling her down both inside and out, and she focused her mind upon the torches lit along the way back to her chambers. It was a difficult task and one that she found herself unable to complete as she could not rid herself of the thought of Uhtred nor the feel of his skin upon hers. She sent a prayer to the Gods asking them to ensure her marriage to Uhtred for that was all she now desired. 

_ Please, Mother Frigg, grant me this joy. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
